


I could make it for you, 'cause you're so beautiful

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [3]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, the girls watch joana and cris be in love, they have Feelings about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: (3) times the girl squad notices Cris and Joana being in love & (1) time Cris notices that the girl squad loves Joana





	I could make it for you, 'cause you're so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt (from gemin0): crisana, theyre hanging out with the girl squad and the girls tease them about how romantic they are.  
> somehow this got more romantic than fun teasing, but I hope you like it!

(i) Viri

The summer heat was bearing down on the girls. Eva, Nora, and Amira were lounging in the shaded pool chairs listening to music and drying off after the swim. Viri was refusing to get out of the pool even though soon she would need to reapply sunscreen. Her pink polka dot bikini covered little, but luckily, her giant pink sun hat kept the rays off of her face. She was currently floating on an inner tube watching Cris and Joana at the other end of the pool.

They seemed, as often happened, to be in their own little world. Joana had her back to the side of the pool and her arms across the top while Cris swam up to her. Viri was too far away to hear them and the music from Eva, Nora, and Amira drowned out any other sounds, but suddenly Cris and Joana traded positions.

Joana cradled Cris’s face and had a furrowed brow as she looked into Cris’ eyes. Cris, for her part, blinked rapidly while Joana seemed to say soothing words gently running her fingers down Cris’ face. Cris moved Joana’s hands out of the way and gently rubbed her eyes. Cris looked up and smiled and rolled her eyes at Joana. Gently, and slowly, Joana kissed each of Cris’ eyes and then her lips. It was chaste. But it felt too intimate for Viri to continue to watch. The smile that Cris radiated, the loving look in her eyes, the deep concern in Joana’s face. It was pure and loving, and a small part of Viri felt a tinge of sadness that this type of love seemed out of reach for her. But only a tiny part. A much more significant part could feel her heart burst in happiness for both Cris and Joana. They found each other.

Viri looked away and got off of her floaty, swimming to the steps and walking over to the shade with Eva, Nora, and Amira. She felt as though she needed to give Cris and Joana space, but once she had wrapped her towel around her body and pulled her sunglasses off, she couldn’t help but glance over at the two again.

Now, Joana was floating flat on her back, and Viri could see Cris’ arms gently supporting her body, just in case.

It was a simple moment. Nothing special, but for perhaps the first time, Viri felt so lucky to see these happy moments between two people she loved dearly. To see love so freely expressed, even in the mundane moments. Viri smiled down at her lap before looking over at Eva, Nora, and Amira and joining the conversation. But the rest of the day, Viri continued to think about Cris and Joana illuminating happiness in the pool.

More than the sun had warmed Viri that afternoon. 

(ii) Eva

Eva was excited for tonight. The party, if PCris was correct, should be big and fun and Eva was ready! She pulled out her phone to text Cris.

Message to Cris -  
Ready to party, GIRL?

Message to Eva -  
You know it!

Message to Cris -  
Is Joana coming? She didn’t respond to the group text.

Message to Eva-  
We’ll see. We are playing it by ear to see how she feels later.

Message to Cris -  
Gotcha. Tell her we hope she comes because we are going to have F U N.

Message to Eva -  
Of course. See you later, dancing fool.

Message to Cris -  
*Eva Dancing Sticker*  
\----  
Eva was happily tipsy. She had arrived at the party and was currently dancing between Viri and Nora. Cris was challenging a friend of her brother to a chugging contest, and Amira was standing close by, making jokes with Dani about the chances Cris had as winning. Eva grabbed Nora's hands and swayed her hips near her. She lost herself in the dance moves and could hear Viri’s laugh over the bass of the music. Eva closed her eyes and relished the feeling of being in the moment, of letting loose. She opened her eyes when she heard Amira and Cris’ laughter get closer. She saw a smug looking Cris high five Amira and join their dancing circle.

Eva shouted a quick “Ayyyye” when the song changed to one that Cris and her loved. They began dancing when Cris’ face broke out into a massive grin, her eyes darting behind Eva. Eva turned around to see Joana slowly making her way to them through the crowd.

Viri, Amira, and Nora shouted iterations of “you came!” and enveloped her in their circle.

Joana laughed at the antics and Eva gave her a wink as she kept dancing. Joana moved to Cris and gave her a kiss on the lips and Eva could hear a small “hey beautiful” addressed to Cris.  
“Are you feeling okay?” Cris asked, her hands circling Joana’s waist and pulling her towards her dancing body.

“Better now, yeah,” Joana replied a lazy smile spreading over her lips. Joana carefully pushed back some of Cris’ hair behind her ears.

Eva, although still dancing, had turned entirely to the two of them. Their natural smiles and passionate eyes were contagious, and Eva could remember a time that she and Jorge felt the same, that they could face anything together.

It was nice to see Cris, beautiful, passionate, and funny Cris, feel settled and peaceful, even amid all the partying chaos around them. Eva moved closer to the two of them.

“Room for one more?” She asked Cris and Joana cheekily.

“Of course, girl, get in here,” Cris exclaimed pulling Eva next to them and throwing her head back laughing. Cris’ hand was still tightly holding Joana’s even as her attention drifted to Eva and the girls.

Eva noted that Cris’ smile and dancing kicked up a notch as if Joana’s mere presence was enough to sustain Cris’ happiness forever.

(iii) Nora

Nora had said goodbye to Amira, Eva, and Viri as they left to head for class. She sat in the courtyard at school, knowing she should get out her homework to start during her free period. Instead, she people watched. A few students were running late to class. A few were just talking or looking at their phones. Nora fumbled with her headphones before putting them in and playing some music as she continued to look out into the courtyard.

She was surprised to see Joana standing off to the side, biting her nails, and shifting her weight from side to side. She looked...nervous, and Nora contemplated going over to her and seeing if she was okay before she caught a flash of blonde hair bounding towards Joana. The change in Joana’s demeanor was immediate. Her hands felt to her side, she stood straighter, and instead of looking nervous, her face lit up. Nora still had her headphones in. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could see plenty.

The soft caress of skin.

The shy smiles.

The longing in their eyes.

Their bodies shifting towards each other.

Nora continued to watch them for a few more minutes. Cris and Joana’s movements were unhurried, and Nora couldn’t help but form her own small smile in response to them. She watched them grasp hands and walk out of the courtyard together, Joana watching Cris talk animatedly.

As they walked out of sight, something caught Nora’s eye, and she turned to see Alejandro walking towards the school’s entrance. Her heart beat faster for a few seconds before she looked away. Nora resolutely refused to believe her elevated heart rate had to do anything other than the fact that Nora was happy for her friends in love. 

(i) Amira

For someone who hated people making decisions for her, Amira was always surprised when Joana did that exact thing to Cris. It wasn’t that Amira didn’t understand. In general, she loved Joana and knew how great her and Cris were together. But sometimes, like now with Cris’ head in Amira’s lap and a frown etched onto her face, Amria couldn’t help but be annoyed. Her person, Cris, was suffering and Amira hated that she couldn’t do anything more than be the supportive best friend to fix it. It wasn’t her place to text Joana. It wasn’t her place to lock them in a room together. It wasn’t her place to trick people into talking. But, oh, Amira wanted to alright.

Currently, Joana was going through a hard time with her mental illness, and she didn’t want Cris to see her right now. Amira knew that Joana was entitled to her space, and she knew what she needed. But Amira also thought that this was a defense mechanism. That Joana was afraid of looking vulnerable in front of Cris. The problem was that Cris had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met, and she loved to give her heart away to her loved ones. This meant Joana was suffering alone and so was Cris. Amira ran her fingers through Cris’ hair in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Why did she want to be alone again?” Amira asked having a hard time hearing Cris the first time due to the muffling effect of the pillow Cris had face planted on.

“She didn’t want to burden me. She knows I have exams this week,” Cris muttered.

“And what did you tell her in reply?”

“That school doesn’t matter as much as her,” Cris said, and Amira rolled her eyes fondly down at her.

“You don’t see how that might have made her feel worse about asking for you?” Amira gently questioned.

Cris sat up and narrowed her eyes at Amira. A blush stained her cheeks. “Maybe.” She replied grumpily.

“Can I text her?” Amira asked. Cris looked curiously at Amira.

“About what?”

“Asking if she needs anything. You have a test that you need to study for, she’s right. But I don’t. Nor does Viri, or Nora, or Eva. We can support her.” Amira stated simply.

Cris lunged herself at Amira wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a massive bear hug. Amira chuckled at Cris and heard a small whispered, “I can’t believe y’all would do that.” into her ear.

“You are so ridiculous, girl. She’s one of us. We love Joana too.” Amira laughed out.

Cris’ cheeks were even redder as she pulled back. The shine in her eyes alerted Amira to the tears forming. Amira kissed Cris’ forehead. “We’ll ask Nora to take the first shift. She’s good at making jokes and silent support, and I’ll help you study. Text Joana and make sure it’s okay.” Amira told Cris while Amira texted Nora at the same time. Of course, Nora replied immediately telling her she was bringing three movies for Joana to choose from.

Cris did what she was told, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Joana telling her that Nora was hoping to come watch a movie with her and asked if it was okay. Cris showed Amira Joana’s response.

“She said, yes!” Amira noted. “See! A solution. Nora already said she was on her way over with movies. And knowing Nora, a selection of truly terrible sugary snacks.”

Cris relayed the information to Joana, making sure she knew it was the girls' idea, not hers.

The final text Cris typed out to Joana she didn’t show to Amira, but when Cris was getting her books, Amira saw the message.

Message to Guapa Joana:

They love you too, you know.

Amira ducked her head in fondness before grabbing her textbooks and her study materials to help Cris study. 

The night had definitely improved.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title - Holy by King Princess 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
